Jesse got a new girl
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: what the hecks happening jess something other then what we thought? what happens when he finds a new girl? what if this new girl has a secret? what if that secret is found out? will it destroy Jesse if it comes out? will he still love her? review if you
1. Default Chapter

Leon and Dom were sitting on the couch, waiting for Jesse to come down stairs they were all suppose to go out clubbing to see if they could find a girl for Jesse to go with. Everyone in the gang thought he was find by his self but the truth was he was just lonely. He was lonely but he still didn't want to go to a club just to pick up a girl to bring back home sleep with then she just leave before the day was over he wanted someone to, Ok this is gonna sound mushy, but he wanted someone to talk to. To make love to more the once and still have the spark or whatever they call it. He wanted someone to, to love not just someone to sleep with or have as a fucktoy.

But he didn't want to get Dom mad and stuff so he said he would go, but he was trying to find a way out of it. Like saying he had to do some work on his car but he didn't his car was perfect and the hole garage knew that, truth was the hole city plus beyond knew that so he definitely couldn't say that. Truth was he was always a good liar but today he couldn't of anything to say. So he decided that he would just go pick up a girl fuck her brains out till he got tried of her, then throw her out, No one would ever think that of him but truth was he was a real playa. Anyways as soon as Jesse came down they got ready to leave Jesse was wearing what usually wore baggy blue jeans and a muscle shirt. He was ready to go face the clubs and oh the girls.

Sorry it's to short but didn't have time to write much so review good or bad just try to review there will be more soon


	2. moving fast or what?

It was 2 in the morning and Jess and the guys are still at the club, Dom made Jess go dance with some chicks here and there but other then that he jut dance with whoever he wanted, girls of coarse, as jess was dancing he saw some girl sitting by herself drinking a soda, she was alone so he thought he would go talk to her maybe say hi and see if he could get her in bed she was the finest girl he had seen the hole night and there was a lot of girls around here that were fine but she was hot. She was wearing a denim black mini skirt with black leather boots that went up past her knees, her top was the hottest thing though it showed off A LOT of her skin it was leather, it was also black, everything she had on was black. The top she had on was very different then the tops he had seen on some of the other chicks. It ha ties on her side and looked like it had been cut on the bottom of the sides forming a v on them. It had a very deep drop in the front and the front also had a v shape going more then half way up her stomach the shirt clung to every curve she had which was a lot she had full breasts and a very tight ass that the mini skirt showed off perfectly.

Jesse had never seen anyone like her she had light blonde hair with even lighter highlights. She had sliver eyes that he saw when he sat down next to her. "Hi can I help you or are you just trying to get in my pants or skirt I guess" she joked "well I guess if your offering" Jesse said as a smirk took place on his face "well if you want to call me and we can arrange that, I haven't been fucked in a while" she also smirked. Jess didn't know if she was joking or not it got harder to read her thought the haze of lust that was over coming him, so he got real close to her and put his lips on her ear and started to suck on it "how about we just go to your place right now or head back to mine" after he said that he took his hand that wasn't on the table and put it on her thigh and as she started talking it kept moving up under her mini skirt "well I don't know I just met you" she moaned out as some how Jesse had pulled her in his lap with out her noticing it and his hand had gotten in her underwear. Now he was pushing his finger in and out of her tight pussy "what are you doing we can't do this here" "then come back to my house" "I don't even know you, though' I'm Jesse and you are" "Jules" "see we know each other lets go now" he moaned he was rock hard and he just to fuck this girl, so bad. "ok I'll go" "my cars out side" "lets go to my place I live across the street" "good" so they went to her place and ....

Something happens what is it dose it affect their fuck review


End file.
